1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a machine for measuring by coordinates having 1 to n measuring axes, comprising a piece support, at least one carriage moving on a measuring axis, and a sensing device equipping a carriage.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Machines of the above type generally comprise 3 measuring axes. The definition and the material configurations of one embodiment are given by French standard NF 11-150 and equivalent foreign documents. The elements of the slides of the machines which comprise a metrological reference simultaneously assure the support function of the piece and the slides, which cannot be performed without deformation.